There are existing commercially available broadheads that use an O-ring to hold the broadhead blades in their “in flight” position. I have discovered that the O-ring configuration of these broadheads (e.g., 2-blade and 3-blade broadheads) can present reliability issues because the stacking manufacturing tolerances sometimes allow the compression fit between the O-ring and the blades to be insufficient to tightly contain the blades. Accordingly, a broadhead collar is presented herein that can be used in conjunction with broadheads that utilize an O-ring configuration to substantially mitigate or eliminate this problem.
In addition, I have invented a collar for use with a variety of broadheads (e.g., 2-bladed and 3-bladed broadheads) that do not utilize an O-ring. This collar provides substantially the same advantage of the collar that is used in conjunction with an O-ring, and also more tightly contains the blades during flight.